Touching The Sky Part one The begining
by Marsatas
Summary: Its my first Fan Fic. Ill try to make it sometimes funny, sometimes sad, a bit of everything : Anyway, all begins when a strange person drops by in Konoha and just as luck has it, everything starts changing.
1. Chapter 1

Came form nowhere and going nowhere, without reason, without hope. A person who once was somebody is now nobody, even he himself does not know who he is. Usually such people don't live long.

This is a story about a teenager who has been given such a life, but unlike the others who were reborn like this, he has a an undying hope to survive, to live, the power to spit destiny in the face (even thou all this stuff sometimes brings him even more trouble), that's why, he will a life like no other.

--

- Aghh, my head hurts, how big is this forest, damn trees, there is just no end for them - I was walking in this forest for a few hours now, searching for a something, maybe some people or maybe, just a way out of this forest!

My prayers were about to be answered, as single accident was about to bring me to life that I have newer imagined a life filled with all the joy's and misfortune of the world.

- Hmm, this is pretty tall hill, I think I should go the other way around, again. Wha… ahh, another tree root. Let go of my leg! LET GO! "crack" Man I hope that wasn't my leg, ok, it's not, - I didn't really took notice of in which direction I was pulling, all I wanted was too pull my stupid leg out, but I guess its pretty obvious where I fell, - Woah, no falling down, no, no, no, aaaaaa.

Rolling down from a mountain full of jagged rocks, unable too cling to anything, helplessly falling down the hill, sometimes only catching a glimpse of a tree that could save me. But by the time I try to reach it, it's always too late. Only a few trees on the hill and I still get the luck to get hit by them instead of being able to grab them with my hands.

I could already see the end, not of my life of course, the end of the hill, with soft green grass at the end of it, oh how nice it will be to lay down in such green heaven… - oh no, a wooden fence, aaaa "crash"

- "cough" "cough" Damm this hurts, there just had to be something bad, before the green goodness, I think I'm bleeding from somewhere, man this day is getting better and better, first the hill, then the falling and now a wooden fence… wait… how did got on that hill in the first place.

- Emm… excuse me… who are you? – asked a friendly yet scared voice.

- What, who,- a girl about 15 to 16 years was standing inform of me, hmm she looks nice, pretty too. Just what am I thinking at a time like this.

- Who are you?

- I'm… Probably… I think… - Fall from the hill probably hurt my brain, undoubtedly crashing down into the wooden fence had its effect.

- Who is this person, - a les friendly voice asked.

- Oh father. I don't know who he is just…

- Why are you bringing people you don't know to our back yard?!

- Wait, wait. It's my fault, I suddenly dropped in, literary…

- Mmm?

- I accidentally fell from the hill and…

- Well that explains, why you look like this and it also explains, why the hell is my red wood fence destroyed, So who are you?

- I definitely do look like someone who fell down from a hill. Heh… hm… But I think I couldn't tell you who I am even I wanted too, since I can't even remember what I was doing up there.

- What about family, friends or a place where you live?

- Nope nothing.

- Hnn, a troublesome one fell in, - grinded the man, apparently he is the girls father, they do look alike the eyes and so on, - I guess there's no helping it, could you take him to the hospital.

- Yes, of course, father. Umm, let's go.

- Ok, let me just….., - The world suddenly started spinning around at full speed.

- Hey what's wrong with you?

I could still hear the voices of the girl and her father, but they seemed to be getting further and further away. I no longer cared why I can't remember anything or who are these people, I was gently falling down like white beautiful feather, deeper and deeper into the soft mushiness of joy.

--

Ahh, the joy of being unconscious, there is no pain, no nothing, there is just you and the puffiness of the surroundings, everything is white, the sun is shining from somewhere and warming your body, I guess you could call it heaven.

That was one strange dream, but something's even more stranger. When I opened my eyes almost nothing changed, I was in a white place, white sealing, white bed, white floor, the sun was warming my body through somewhere, just like in heaven… wait.

- Oh FK, I DIED!! - then a girl ran in and opened the curtain around my bed.

- What's wrong! I heard a scream?

- I DIED, DIDN'T I!!

- No, no your not dead, your just in the hospital. – said the frightened girl.

- Huh, really. God I thought that I died. But how did I get here, I remember the hills then falling, the fence, oh yeah, I crashed into your back yard… Umm, sorry, I didn't want to destroy it.

- Don't worry, the fence will be fixed soon…

- But I still don't understand how did I get here, after the talk with your father, all that I remember is falling into a soft mushiness of joy.

- Soft mushiness of joy. You fell on a large, sharp rock which… well… stabbed you.

- Really, where?

- Umm… well… In your butt "blush".

- Oh… "cough"

- "still blushing"

- You said I was in the hospital, exactly where is this hospital?

- Its in the hidden Leaf village, or you can just call it Konoha.

- Leaf village, Konoha?

- It's a ninja village?

- I… have no… Idea, what your talking about.

- How should I explain…

- As less information as possible.

- Let's see. Too keep it short. Konoha is a hidden ninja village, the ninja are also sometimes called "shinobi", we take all sorts of missions from other people and when we finish them we get paid. There are five different levels of ninja. The first are academy students, they are pretty much not ninja, they are only ninja in training. Next there are genin, genin are usually the weakest of ninja, but there are exceptions. Then comes the chunin, they on a higher class, therefore they are allowed to lead a mission. Almost the strongest ninja in the village are jounin, they have exceptional skill and sometimes become a sensei of three genin. And the last are anbu, they are the special forces of Konoha and work directly under the Hokages orders. Oh and before you ask, Hokage is the leader of the village, the strongest and most respected ninja of the village.

- I see, I think. So are you a ninja too?

- Yes.

- I don't mean to be rude, but what kind of a ninja are you?

- You mean the level, I'm a chunin.

- I see.

- You seem tired, maybe you should go to sleep?

- Oh, don't worry about me. I'm sorry, but, could you tell me your name?

- Its Hinata. Hinata Hyuga

- That's a pretty name.

- Oh… Thank you, and what about yours.

- Mine, I wish I could tell you, but I just got no idea.

- You don't remember?

- I hardly remember anything.

- That's sad. But how am I supposed to call you then.

- Hmm. Why don't, you, give me a name.

- What!? Me, should you pic somebody els…

- No. Your perfect. Your are the only person I know right now, and the first one that I met.

- Well then, its pretty simple, but what about… umm… Dark.

- Dark, why Dark.

- Because you have black hair.

- I have hair!

- …

- And its black!

-…

- I so need to look at myself in a mirror.

- I can bring you one.

- No, no, you don't need to. You've already done more that anyone else.

- Yeah, since you don't know anyone else.

- Haha, you are so right,- That moment I saw a smile on her face, and It made me happier, even if it took only a few seconds.

- So should I get you something?

- No, no, nothing. Uu, I'm starting too see stars again, I think I should go to sleep for now, - and with those words I once again fell into the soft mushiness of joy.

--

While I was enjoying the mushiness of the dream a yellow haired teenager was running though the village with his usual cheerful, energetic smile. Just as he was about to pass through the residence of Hyuga, a tall man came out and stopped the boy.

- Your one of Hinata's friends aren't you, - asked the man nervously.

- Yes sir.

- Could you go to the hospital and tell her to come home its been two days already.

- Two days of what?

- She's babysitting some strange kid, who accidentally destroyed my red wood fence, in the hospital. So can you go there and tell her to finally go home.

- Yes, of course.

Such small errands were no problem for the boy, and since he had nothing better to do, he gladly agreed to visit the hospital.

--

"knock" "knock" Someone was at the door, I tried opening my eyes to see something, but it was hopeless, all I heard were the voices of Hinata and somebody else.

- N… Na… Nar….

- Hi Hianta, I came to pass you a message from you father, he wants you to return home, he's worried since you've been here already for two days.

- I see, I guess I should go home then, Um could you look after him until he wakes up, since he's got no memory what so ever I think it's dangerous to leave him alone like this.

- Ok, Ill look after him until he wakes up, you should hurry now.

- Thanks Na…

I couldn't hear anything else, because I started seeing stars again, I couldn't see them, but I knew that they were definitely there. And so I passed out again, to the not so mushy, anymore, dream.

When I woke up, I was finally able to open my eyes, not only that I started feeling the pain, they probably had given me some painkillers, when I was brought here. As I turned left I was a yellow haired guard sleeping in the chair.

- Hey! – I yelled a little.

- What! Who! – started shouting and waving hands the yellow haired kid as he was falling backwards with the chair "crash"

- Are you ok.

- Ah man, that scared me.

- Sorry, I didn't mean to scare you.

- Don't worry, Its my fault for falling asleep.

- Who are you?

- I'm Naruto Uzumaki the future Hokage, - shouted proudly the teenager, - And you are.

- Well, since few a hours ago, I'm Dark.

- The name fits you. You look kind of pale and dark.

- Why, thank you, - I tried to pull myself up to a more of a sitting position, but once I sat on my butt, intense pain ran though it.

- OW!

- What wrong?

- My butt hurts.

- Hahahahahahahahaha, - started laughing the kid.

- Its not funny, I can't sit.

- HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA, - started laughing the yellow haired teenager even harder, nearly choking,- HAHAHA, "cough" air "cough" HAhaha… ha.

- Finished?

- Yeah, sorry about that.

- Listen I have a question for you.

- Yeah.

- How long have I been here.

- As far as I know it seems this is the third day.

- So she's been here all that time?

- Who. You mean Hinata.

- Yeah.

- She was, she seemed pretty worried.

- But I don't understand, I'm just some guy who fell of a mountain, why would she care so much for a complete stranger. I'm nobody.

- First Hinata is a very sweet person, she cares for everybody and I'm not surprised that she cares for a guy who fell from the mountain to her. Second, your not nobody, you have a name and there are people who care about you, that means your not a nobody.

- I guess so, - hmm, he seems to be a very nice person too.

- By the way?

- Yeah.

- You said that you fell from a mountain, but when I met Hinata's father, he mentioned only the part about his red wood fence.

- Yeah, I kind of destroyed it, when I fell from the mountain.

- Ha, seems Hinata's father cares more about his fence, then about you.

- Haha, - for some reason that was funny and I fully understand him, Id be angry too if someone destroyed my fence.

Our laughter was interrupted when a man wearing a mask appeared out of nowhere in cloud of well cloudiness.

- You are to report to the Hokage, for more detail inspection, - said the masked man, and disappeared again, leaving only cloud full of cloudiness.

- Who was that?

- It was one of the Anbu, I though that the Hokage would be interested in the person who dropped out of nowhere in our village.

- So that was Anbu, I see. Umm, but I don't really know where this Hokage lives or works.

- I will take you there and when were done there Ill show you around a little.

- Ok.


	2. Chapter 2

- So that was Anbu, I see. Umm, but I don't really know where this Hokage lives or works.

- I will take you there and when were done there Ill show you around a little.

- Ok.

/

The fog in my head has finally cleared of and I was finally able to think clearly and my head wasn't hurting anymore, which is strange for me considering the size of information I have taken in, in the past few hours.

I got out of my bed, did a little stretching a little bending and then realized that there was a huge block in our (mine and Naruto's) plans on visiting the Hokage.

- Emm… Naruto.

- What?

- We have a problem.

- Which is?

- I've got no pants.

- Haha… wait… that is problem.

- I know, I can't just go there naked… - Naruto suddenly interrupted me.

- Man I'm stupid. You got me scared for a second there, since Hokage definitely wouldn't like to wait for you until you get some pants and she will definitely wont like the fact that you naked.

- I don't get it.

- The doctors probably took your clothes and all the other stuff and stored them for safe keeping while you're here.

- Oooh, - still one thing was still bugging me.

- Ok, I'll go to the nurse and tell her to bring your clothes. You stay here.

- Ok.

Naruto dashed out, leaving me alone for a few minutes of peace and quiet, but only a few.

He ran back inside.

- I told her, so the clothes should be here soon. – Just then we heard a knock on the door and a young nurse walked in with a worried face.

- Umm, I am sorry, but the clothes were in bad condition so threw them away. – I knew it. My body still remembers the journey down the hill, there is no way that my clothes survived that fall, so it didn't really concerned me, Naruto on the other hand has gotten paler.

- What do you mean no clothes, we need to go too the Hokage. I can't bring him there like this, shell kill him!

- What did you just say?! – the last three words got me worried.

- Oh we need to get you some pants fast…

- A shirt would be nice too.

- Screw the shirt, there's no time for that… I know, where I can get some pants.- And on those words Naruto jumped out the window, leaving me and the nurse standing there dumbfounded.

After a few moments Naruto jumped back in, with a pare of pants.

- Here, take these, - he was tired and in a hurry so I didn't ask where he got those pants.

- They seem to fit, but they look a little short on the end.

- Don't worry they are supposed to be that way, now lets go!

And as soon as the pants were on me, we ran out of the room, down the hall, straight too the exit and stopped.

I was raining like hell, I guess we didn't notice that with all the commotion.

- No time to wait, we'll have to run through the rain. – said Naruto.

The lightning flashed and a tremendous thunder roared, trembling the ground. We took that as a sign and started running. Naruto was running in front of me and I was just following him, since I had no idea where I am. The faster we ran the more painful the rain became, it sometimes felt as if there were small ice shards falling from the sky.

- This is taking to much time, grab my hand we will go on the roofs!

- What, isn't that dangerous!

- Yes, and it is even more dangerous with the lightning!

- Then why?!

- Because the Hokage is more dangerous! – the more I hear about that person the more I don't want to go there.

- Ok!

Naruto grabbed my hand and started jumping on the rooftops sometimes running on them and all of this was seriously wearing me out, I just got out of the hospital and now I'm running on the rooftops during a storm. Then I heard Naruto yelling again.

- Were here! – in front of me I saw a big building, that was apparently standing near a big mountain.

- Thank god, I don't think I can move anymo…

- Quick, lets go up the stairs to the Hokages office. – Noooo, I was thinking.

And he started dragging me up the stairs there where like thousands of stairs, couldn't really see since I was being dragged up the stairs, we got in side a corridor. Even more running.

- Its here, - while running showed Naruto and crashed inside the room with me.

He ran in and let go of my hand. Naruto was still standing and breathing heavily from all this running, as for me, I was laying on the floor thinking that the death is coming near.

- Oh, hi Naruto, I didn't think you were going to get here so fast and in the middle of all this rain.

- But… you sent… an Anbu. I thought… You needed to see… him right now. – still heavily breathing asked Naruto.

- No, no, an Anbu has just came back from a mission so asked him to bring a message to you on his way home.

- … - Naruto fell to the ground on his knees, from exostion. And since I'm already laying on the floor all I could do was "stare" at him, for causing this.

- So you, the one on the ground, are the famous red wood fence destroyer.

- "cough" yes, yes I am.

- Can you get up now?

- Oh yes, sorry sir, - since all I saw when I got throw inside this room was the floor so I didn't see the Hokage, and somehow thought that it was a He. When I got up Naruto was staring at me with a pale face and big round eyes, not understanding what's wrong I turned to face the Hokage, but all I saw was a large wooden desk/table thing flying towards me.

/

Complete darknes.

What just happened, all I remember was being dragged over the rooftops to see somebody and the next minute I see a flying table. There is just no rest for me.

- You killed him!

- Don't be silly, he couldn't have died from something like this!? Nobody else did?

- Yeah, but he just left the hospital, you can't do such things to people who just left the hospital!

- Your one to talk. You DID drag him out of the hospital, through the rain and over all the rooftops. That too doesn't seem something you should do to somebody straight from the hospital!

- Well, it was your fault I dragged him here!

- … - I think I'll sty like this for a little longer, maybe then I'll have some rest.

- Tsunade-sama?

- Is that you Sakura? – asked the lady, who seems to be called Tsunade.

- Yes it's me. I'm going in.

- NO. Sakura don't, the table will fall!

- What table? – but the girl wasn't listening anymore and opened the door.

There is just no end.

The door was opened, the boy fell, the table fell on him and the girl named Sakura couldn't even begin too understand what was going on. As the table fell on the boy his arms helplessly stretched upwards as if trying too reach something and then helplessly fell to the ground.

- You killed him! Again! – yelled Naruto.

- He wasn't dead the first time! And its not my fault this time, its Sakuras – Tsunade yelled back. And Sakura could just watch.

- Well, now he is…

- I'm NOT DEAD! I WASN'T DEAD THE FIRST TIME AND I'M NOT DEAD NOW!! – I yelled – It seems your pretty keen on killing me, well let me tell you, a few more flying tables and I WILL die.

- Sorry. – said Naruto.

- Don't worry we don't want you dead. – replied Tsunade.

- Sorry, I didn't mean to yell – while saying that I pushed the table off me, when I got up it was still blocking my view of the room inside, so I pushed it inside and as the table was falling down a view little by little appeared before me, the "Sir" has breasts and not just any breasts, HUGE breasts. The table fell down, with strong crashing sound, trembling the ground at least 50 meters radius, that means everyone that was here right now, and as the trembling stopped I thought "They bounced. Twice".

- What is going on? – asked the pink haired teen.

- Oh right Sakura, have you finished my assignment?

- Yes, but what is going here.

- Naruto will tell you later, but for now I need you to run a few more errands for me, here take this letter, all you need to know is here.

- Yes mam, then I shall go now?

- You may. – with those words she left the room with a new given assignment, I guess she's a ninja too.

- Now, onto your business. - said Tsunade when the girl finally left.

- Oh yeah. About me.

- I have so many questions that I don't even know where to begin, so why don't you tell something about yourself.

- Well since yesterday my name is Dark, I don't know anything about myself, the point of my memory beginning is the forest. After that you know everything.

- Hnn, not too much information. Aagh, I don't really have time right now, well have talk later. Mmmm, Naruto the academy has free spaces in the dormitory for exchange students, take him there, he can spend the night there.

- Yes. Let's go Dark.

- Oh, and what do you mean "since yesterday".

- A girl gave me a name yesterday.

- … I see. You can go now.

- Yes, - just as I was about to leave, I remember one thing. – Umm, Tsunade-sama.

- Yes.

- Sorry for calling you a "Sir"

- No biggy, everyone makes mistakes.

- Then I shall go now.

- Be on your way.

As I turned around to leave I noticed Naruto having a weird expression, it seem as it was saying "WHAT!!" I guess I'll ask him about that latter on.

/

When we left the Hokages office I could barely move my feet, so much has happened today and it keeps happening, all I want now is a good night sleep, I don't even care where I'm going, I could just sleep here right now, I think I will.

- Hey!

- What! I'm not sleeping.

- What? I said what do you want to do now?

- Now. Sorry but there is just one thing I CAN do now and it is sleeping.

- But its still day time, sure it's a bit dark with the clouds, but since it stopped raining the sun will be coming out soon.

- I don't rally care about that.

- There are still some places that I want to take you to. – said Naruto with a disappointed face.

- Then how about this. I go to sleep now and after a few hours of rest we can go, because right now I would just fall asleep while walking – disappointing him seems to be rude thing right now, and I am interested in this place.

- Yeah I noticed that you were half asleep, heh.

- Then its settled, sleep now, party later.

- Ok, oh and here's your new home.

- Heh. Its my first home.

- I guess you could say that, well shall we go in.

It was a mid age old building, inside it looked better, looked pretty simple. When we got to my room it was also not something impressive, it had a bed, a table and other smaller things, but it was nice, warm and cozy and I was happy with it.

- So what do you think?

- Its perfect.

- Really, looks pretty simple to me.

- Don't forget this is the first place I could call home, at least for a few days.

- Hey, if your memory doesn't come back, stay in the village, I don't think Tsunade-sama wouldn't mind.

- Will see.

- Ok then have a good days sleep and I'll se you after a few hours.

- Sure, bye.

I hope my memory returns, its not that I don't like this place, I just want to know more about myself, but I don't think that I should worry myself over those things right now, all I must do now is sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

- Ok then have a good days sleep and I'll se you after a few hours

- Ok then have a good days sleep and I'll se you after a few hours.  
- Sure, bye.  
I hope my memory returns, its not that I don't like this place, I just want to know more about myself, but I don't think that I should worry myself over those things right now, all I must do now is sleep.

/

Pain and sorrow, all in one… What is this, where am I… My hands are stained with blood, but there are no wounds on my body… A dark dungeon, wet, cold… There is something in the distance, it's a light… An explosion, the walls begin too crumble, the sealing is falling down… The light disappears…

- "cough" "cough" - a dream? I certainly hope so. Where am I? Oh, yeah Konoha if I remember right. Hmm it's already pretty dark outside, heh perfect for my name, oh yeah I already forgot, Naruto is supposed to come soon, I think, but since he's not here I guess I'll sleep a little longer, I just hope I wont have the same dream.

/

It hurts… I can not move and there is nobody that can help me… What?... What now?...

- Hey are you alright? – asked a worried familiar voice.

- Yeah, I'm fine Naruto.

- Were you having a nightmare or something, cuz your face looked really, worried.

- Its just some weird dream. Don't worry everything's fine.

- Well good then, because its time to head to town. Also we will have someone special with us "smirk"

- Who might that be? – maybe its that Hinata girl, I wouldn't mind seeing her once more.

- You'll see.

And so without Naruto telling me anything more, we took of.

Even thou it was dark, the streets were still full of people, selling, buying stuff, everything was so alive.

- So… Where are you taking me? – and who is that second person.

- I'm taking you first to a very special place of mine, and a pretty famous one too.

- Oooh, you are getting me interested.

- Hehe.

Slowly as we walked through the town, I was able to look at everything. The shops weren't something special, the people too. Perfect, the place was friendly and warm, nothing to worry about.

- Hey you ok?

- Me? Yeah I'm fine.

- You seem to be spaced out.

- Well this is all new to me, so I'm interested in every bit.

- Well… Ok then.

And so we walked for a few more minutes though a few more streets.

- Ahh, there it is.

- There it is... What?

- The Ichiraku Ramen.

- And that would be?

- That my friend would be the best place to eat, c'mon lets go.

- Ok, ok, you don't need to rush me so much.

The shop wasn't big, it had no doors, there was only a small peace of cloth covering the top part. When we entered, the chef greeted us, it seems that he knows Naruto very well. I sat on a high chair and started looking around, the inside was simple too, wood and a bit of metal, but there was one thing that was different one thing that got me really interested in this place. The Smell. And just as I began sniffing more and more, a huge bowl of food was placed in front of me.

The food was unfamiliar, I didn't recognize the smell, but it was sooo good, I nearly started drooling, but I didn't, my mouth was tight shut from excitement. Hot air fumes were rising from the bowl, mixing together with the smell of the food and touching my face like a warm cloud, together filing my nose with something amazing… I want to eat it NOW.

- Hey are you listening?!

- What? Uh yeah. What did you say.

- I said this is Sakura, you met her earlier today. – before me was standing a pink haired girl, with a puzzled face, hmm too bad its not Hinata.

- Oh I'm sorry, I didn't notice you. My name is Dark

- Yes I know, Naruto already told me a little about you.

- So he did.

- Ok enough chit chatting, time to eat. This is Dark's first time at Ichiraku ramen!

- It is? I though you took him here the same minute you left the Hokages office?

- I wanted to, but he said that he needed some sleep.

- And you let him sleep instead of dragging him straight here?

- Yeah.. well, we don't want him sleeping inside the ramen bowl.

While those two were still talking, I began to stare at the bowl again. This… This bowl of food seems to be very difficult too understand, it has a huge pile of things I have never seen in my life.

- Well, what do you think? - asked Naruto.

- I… I don't know, it smells good, and I want to try it, but I have no Idea how to eat it.

- Heh, don't worry, just watch what I do and reapeat, - Naruto then took a pair of sticks riped them apart, putted them between his fingers and started taking food out of the bowl.

- I'll try to do the same, - when I tried it somehow appeared really easy and familiar, but just before I tried putting food in my mouth, Sakura interupred me.

- You know? There is a legend about the Ichiraku ramen, I don't really believe it since it was created by Naruto and a few other people.

- Mmm, what is it?

- Well they say, that anybody who likes to eat at Ichiraku ramen can't be a bad person.

- Oh yeah I almost forgot that! - yelled Naruto nearly choking.

- Naruto don't eat with you mouth full! – yelled Sakura. And after that they both stated to stare at me.

- What?

- Well, try out the ramen, - said Sakura.

- Ok, - I once again took the stick in my hands, grabbed some strange looking food from the bowl and putted it in my mouth. My mind blanked out for a few seconds, I don't know, maybe it was the taste of the food or the fact that I don't remember when was the last time I had food in my mouth. IT WAS FG DELISOUS

- Well!? – asked both in unison.

- It good… really tasty!

- Ha HA, I knew that you're a good person!

- Heh well I guess there is nothing to worry about, - said Sakura while smiling.

And so I have tasted the first delicious food in my life, as far I can remember this is one of my best days, I found out a lot of new things today, met some great people.

After a little race of who can eat the most ramen, I nearly ended up falling of the chair.

- Oh man… I'm stuffed. I'll have to repay you somehow Naruto.

- Don't worry, maybe some day you'll be able to treat me to some Ramen.

- Jeez Naruto you always overeat, you don't need to force other people in eating contests.

- I wasn't forced…. It was interesting.

- Anyway where should we go now? - asked Naruto.

- Well, we could show some of the mountain side places.

- A romantic place, hmm, a good idea incase he finds someone he likes, he will be able to take them there.

- Haha, stop joking around. Me? Find someone ha!

- Why so pessimistic? – asked Sakura.

- Well I don't think there would be anyone that I could interest.

- I think you are just trying to change the subject. – said Naruto.

- …

- You did say "I don't think there would be anyone that I could interest". So is there anyone that interests you? - said Sakura.

- "smirk" I think I know the person, - said Naruto.

- Mmm, who? – Hmm, who could he be talking about, wait… 00

- What about Hinata? – said Naruto.

- Hinata!! - nearly screamed Sakura.

- Don't be stupid Naruto, nothing happened, your just making stuff up.

- "smirk" Oh really, then who was staying near your bed for more than a day?

- Wait, wait, I lost it at the part "What about Hinata". What happened between you two?!

- Nothing.

- I wouldn't say nothing.

- Tell me, tell me. – started asking Sakura.

I wasn't listening to those two anymore. While Naruto was telling the story of how I got here and how Hinata took care of me, I just sat on a bench and stared to day dream.

What if… what if Naruto is right, what if I started to feel something about her, well there are reasons why I would, but I hope that Naruto is wrong, because right now, love problems are something that I really don't need. Argh, man this is troublesome.

- So that's why.

- Yup, so what do you think.

- I'd say it's too soon to say that he likes her Naruto.

- Hnn, fine.

- So what now, - I asked.

- We were talking earlier about those romantic places, so why don't we go to one of them – suggested Sakura.

- Sure, let's go.

So we took of.

We left the suburban areas and entered something like a small forest, I think it's a park, there were trees, small stone paths, and some benches about a 50 meter distance from each other.

Naruto and Sakura sat on a bench and I sad behind them on the grass. I think Naruto is going to make a move on Sakura, well I can just wish him luck.

- What do you think Sakura? – said Naruto.

- About this place? I think it's beautiful, you can see the moon from here and the wind doesn't blow so hard in here.

- Yeah its sure is a nice place, - while saying that Naruto slowly lifted his arm so that he could put in around Sakuras shoulders. I think he's going to make it.

He's slowly trying to reach her, quietly so that she would notice, just little more and he will be able to do it. But then suddenly Naruto butt slips on the bench and as he falls he doesn't garb her by the shoulder, but instead he accidentally grabs the lower and well basically he grabber her by the breast.

- Hyeeeaaah, - and Naruto goes flying right beside me, he got lucky that there were no trees in his flying path.

- Idiot, - I murmured.

- Naruto you freak!

- Sorry I didn't mean to, It was an accident!

- He is telling the truth you know, - I interrupted because it seems that she is about too kill him.

- Fine, I'll let you of with this. I'm going home!

And so Sakura left, Naruto was laying on the grass half dead, and I was thinking that I will never mess around with that person.

- Heh, better luck next time Naruto.

- Don't rub it in.

- So what do say, shall we call it a day.

- Yeah let's go home.

A midnight walk home, I guess it would be dangerous in some places, but it somehow feels safe here. But just when we were half way home.

- Aaaaaaa, let go of me!!

- Naruto!

- Yeah, I hear it to. lets go!

/

- C'mon girl, stop pushin, ya know you want to.

- No! Go away! Let me go! HELP!

- HEY! She said let go! – yeled Naruto.

- Wha!? Get lost, I'm busy, here.

- Let the girl or I'm going crack that scull of yours! – I yelled. When Naruto just stared for a second at me.

- You what, ninjas. I'ma ninja too, so what So better scram, so I can have some fun.

- I'm going to kill you bastard!!

- What! That's it brat, I think I need to teach you a lesson or two.

- BRING IT FR!! - while I was yelling Naruto came from behind and freed the girl.

- What'cha doin, that's mine, - he tried to hit Naruto, but was drunk, so he could reach him, then he turned back at me, - You little fk, you dead!

- Dark, step back, I'll take care of him!

- NO, He's mine!

- Brave brat, soon I'm going to hang you upside down from these tre…. – while he was babbling I ran straight at him, with a strange feeling in my heart, a murderous intent. I ran to him, ducked and then shot my left leg straight into his chin, while the drunk leaned backwards I stood up. Just as he was facing me once again, I jumped in the air turned 360 degrees and slammed my leg into the side of his head, which sent him nearly flying to the ground.

- HA, not so powerful now. HUH!!

- Ungrgh… - was all that the drunk said.

- Wow, I didn't knew you could fight like that Dark!

- Neither did I. But it felt amazing, - and tempting.

- Heh, I guess this was something like you first battle.

- Yeah I guess so. My hands can't stop shaking.

- Don't worry it's from the adrenaline, it'll wear off soon.

- ….Ok. How's the girl.

- Once I took her away from this guy she ran off. Probably home.

- I see.

- Sorry Dark, but you'll have to go home alone, I need to take care of this drunk.

- Yeah sure. I'll be on my way then.

- Ok… wait a little.

- What?

- What's that on your forehead?

- Hmm, what, I don't feel anything.

- Its like a triangle or something like rhombus, and its black.

- Its just probably dirt, nothing to worry about.

- Well ok then, I'm taking this guy and you should head home.

- Yeah, bye then.

- Bye.

Naruto took the drunk and went off somewhere and I went home. Hmm, I guess even in quiet places like this there are people like that. But I guess it's just natural, everyplace has idiots like that.


End file.
